Gangplank/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * applies on hit effects like or . * Paying attention to low-health enemies on the map can land you a surprise kill with . * Try placing on the path of escape to cut off fleeing enemies. ;Playing Against * does a high amount of physical damage. Items that grant armor can help if an enemy Gangplank is doing well. * Once Gangplank reaches level 6, watch out for his global-range ultimate, ! Tricks Ability Usage ; * Detonate a to gain a burst a movement speed. * The damage over time component increases his duelling capacities, use it to stick to your target. ; * It is core ability, it should be maxed out first. It is a ranged attack that applies on-hit effects and that can . * It is used to last-hit minions in order to generate and to upgrade . ** Early game, it is best to not only use Parrrley on minions, and are less important than kill pressure. * Detonate a with it to deal massive AoE damage. * Use it against your opponent whenever you can to harass them and farm with your basic attacks. ** It makes it harder to farm, but now you are a lane bully and it's very difficult for the enemy to trade back if you consistently land your Parrrleys. ; * One point in this ability is enough, the component instantly heal you as much as a . Be careful not to use this to often if you have lack mana regeneration, as the mana cost is pretty high, even at rank 1. ; * Multiple Powder Kegs can be chained up to create an explosive chain of barrel. * Powder Keg, combined with , can be a devastating farming tool to last-hit minions. If the splash damage last-hit the minions hit, it will grants the bonus and from for each minion killed. * It can also be a game changing ability combined with a against enemy champions. This is because ignores and deals bonus damage against enemy champions. The will splash out the all enemies and apply the armor penetration and bonus damage from . * While low on health, you can use your barrels defensively by placing them on top of you or a little behind, making it hard for your opponent to kill the barrels. ; * It can be used to defend a turret sieged by minions. * It can be used in teamfights were damage or crowd control is needed. * It can also be used to gank another lane, giving you easy assists or kills if you are lucky. * Thanks to the earned with , has the option to upgrade Cannon Barrage with either , or . ** will deal more damage at the beginning of the ability, making the ability better at bursting down a target. ** will grant bonus movement speed to allies within the area. This is probably this worst upgrade, as Cannon Barrage should be used on enemies, and not on allies. ** will slightly increase the ability's total damage. Rune Usage * synergizes perfectly with , it triggers with , giving him more and more sustain thanks to the potions looted. * gives him more lane sustain, and increases his maximum mana. Biscuits looted by will also increase his maximum mana. * can increase your survivability to ganks by using the . The can later be sold because to interesting items for builds from it. * can save you some gold to get his key item, the . * , in the same, can allow you to obtain your a bit faster. * gives him much needed cooldown reduction. * , , or can be picked, based on preferences and on the matchup. * increases his lane sustain, and makes him more resilient in the long term. * gives him much needed cooldown reduction, and allows him to exceed the cap the gain more attack damage. * will deal additional damage with . Item Usage * The point of is to do as much damage as possible with + while still being a bit tanky. * The key items that you want to build as soon as possible are: , , and . ** and will greatly increase the damage you deal with . * The best starting items for him are either: ** . ** and (or 3 ). * Once you have , and consider buying items such as or . * also works well with critical strike chance and damage, but will require at least two critical strike items to be really effective. ** , and . * For tanks items, the following should be considered: , , and . * As for boots are the best choice in the top lane. can be useful if the enemy team as a lot of crowd controls. Countering * is going to try to farm most of the time, prevent that by playing aggressively. * can be devastating for your team in teamfights, always try to last hit his barrels in order to disarm them. de:Gangplank/Strategie Category:Champion strategies Category:Gangplank